


Fight Of Their Lives

by EvelynParker



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynParker/pseuds/EvelynParker
Summary: Why do so many ghosts and ghouls find play fighting hot? Idk, but I figured I'd write about it anyways...ENJOY~!
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since you'd moved in next door to the Deetz', your life had never been anywhere close to as normal as most people your age would want. From Lydia's unending fascination with death, to Delia's fantastical outlook on life, to, you know, the whole ghost couple living in the attic, you doubt your life could ever go back to ordinary and usual, even if you'd want it to. The worst, but the best, but the worst part was when you met the demonic ghost with the most, Beetlejuice. The first time you'd met, Lydia was the mediator, handing you a card and telling you to read it out loud. Once you finally agreed to she watched as the floor ruptured and up rose her best friend, who spun her wildly around in a lung crushing bear hug before turning and scowling silently at you, though you were sure it was just because you were new, and he wasn't entirely used to your presence yet, so you didn't take it personally when he tried to keep Lydia from interacting with you too much.

He'd tried to scare you away using all his best tricks, from ripping his own arms off, to his best, most ghoulish trick of turning his face into a bunch of snakes with scorpions where his fangs would be. You didn't flinch once, just smiled when the clone he'd unarmed takes an arm between his legs and waves it around as if it was a third leg, and gently petting the snakes, commenting how you'd always thought his eyebrows were thick enough to hide creepy crawlers in. After weeks of trying to scare you off, Beetlejuice had become desperate, so, if messing with his physical being wasn't working, maybe he could try messing with yours. That day you'd come over to compare photo portfolios with Lydia, since you'd realized how similar your taste in muses was. As soon as you entered the house with your Polaroid camera, you were on high alert, seeing as Beetlejuice was usually waiting nearby to try a new scare on you, but this time he was nowhere to be seen.

"Lydia? You in your dark room?" You called out, frowning as Adam came down, "Hey Ghost Attorney, is Lydia home?" Adam shakes his head, smiling brightly at his favorite nickname you'd given him because of the first three letters of his name, "Sorry kiddo, she and Delia took Charles out for a day away from the craziness of a willingly haunted house, but feel free to wait here for her." You frown, biting your lip at the odd change in plans, "Huh, well all right, I'll be in the basement getting my photos set up." With that, Adam nods, ruffling your hair and heading back up to the attic with a call back to you, "Have fun drawing up the graphs!" You groan, laughing softly at his usual top-drawer Dad pun, grinning as you see him pump his fist at the outcome of his words, "Yeah, sure thing there Adam." As soon as the door to the attic closes you turn, heading into the basement, humming a song you'd come to enjoy after Lydia had let you borrow her record collection, "Shake shake shake Señora, shake your body line. Work work work Señora, work it all the t-IME!" Your singing is interrupted as you reach the bottom of the stairs and suddenly find yourself against the wall, wrists pinned to it by a seemingly invisible force. Taking a moment to shake off the shock of the sudden change in position you sigh, glancing around before grumbling under your breath, "Seriously, Beetlejuice?" At the mention of his name, the demon appears in a puff of green smoke, holding your wrists and grinning maliciously as he growls, "Easy with the full name there, newbie...you wouldn't like what happens when I'm about to be unfairly banished." You roll your eyes, scowling down at him as you relent, "Oh trust me, I've heard about your tantrums plenty...funnily enough I was just about to warn you as well." Beetlejuice grins at that, leaning close to your face, getting way too close for most breather's comfort, showing off his fangs as he snarls, "Oh yeah? About what?" You grin, matching his lean, staring him straight in the eye as you purr, "That two can play at this game." The demon frowns, head rearing back in shock, allowing you ample opportunity to slip from his ghostly grip and head back up the steps, calling behind yourself, "Tell Lydia I'll catch her next time to exchange photos...oh, and expect retaliation for this little ruse~!" Beetlejuice stands there, as still as a gargoyle as he flounders to try and come up with a biting comeback, only ending up with a whimpered, "Holy shit." As soon as the basement door closed you leaned heavily against it, biting your lip and muttering a quiet, "Crap."

Obviously you'd been shocked as soon as you'd been thrown against the wall, but what shocked you even more was the fact that you had been bold enough to seemingly flirt with the cause of what is usually seen as quite a violent act. You, quiet timid, keep to yourself you...had just flirted with a demon...yeah, you're screwed, but hey, so is he!


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were fraught with awkward tension between you and the household mischief maker. Basically everyone noticed, but no one fully understood why it came to be. Lydia and the Maitland's tried to ask Beetlejuice about it, but he just shrugged it off and smoke-bombed himself out of the room before they could notice his hair turning pink. Charles and Delia tried to talk to you, but you would just squeak and hide your face in your Polaroid camera to keep them from seeing your cheeks flush in a similar manner.

It took nearly a month for you to gather the courage to actually keep to your word, and thankfully by that time, Beetlejuice had seemingly brushed your teasing words off as just a way to get away from his rank morning breath. You'd enlisted the Maitland's, telling them it was to pull a return prank on Beetlejuice, which wasn't entirely a lie, and seemed like the best way to keep him from realizing what was going to happen. You wait just outside the front door until you hear your soon-to-be victim scatting quietly to himself, carefully shoving open the door and heading to your mark, calling out, "Barbra? Adam? I'm here you wanted to see-ME~!"

Your timing couldn't be more perfect, and as soon as you reached the old creaky floorboard that had started everything, you yelped out the final word as you suddenly dove through the floor and into the basement, landing on the spare mattress that Barbra had dragged down from the guest room to make sure you didn't injure yourself during the landing, bless her soul. Apparently the plan worked better than you could have imagined because by the time you had snuck back up to the basement door, Beetlejuice was crouching over the hole, eyes wide as he searches it to see if you'd been doomed to the same oddly violent fate as his favorite suburban white couple. Slowly creeping up behind him, being sure to avoid the spots in the floorboard that were actually creaky, thanks to Adam marking them with a finish lacquer nearly indiscernible different from the original wood's color, you tap BJ on the shoulder.

Biting back a laugh as he nearly jumps out of his own skin, you wait for him to turn around before grabbing his wrists and shoving him backwards towards the hole, which you failed to fall through a second time as your prey subconsciously floated above it, pinning his wrists above his head as you growl out, "Told you I'd retaliate Beetleboy~!" You grin, peals of laughter slowly fading to a stop as you realize where you were seated, clearing your throat as you realize, "I-I'm straddling your waist right now aren't I?" The ghoul beneath you nods, swallowing nervously as he murmurs, "So um...you weren't kidding when you said two could play at this game, were ya newbie?"

It was your time to reply with a simple shake of your head, staunchly ignoring the tight warmth spreading through your stomach at the awkward position you'd ended up in, "N-Nope...definitely not kidding." Beetlejuice grins, slowly nodding his head as he strokes a hand over your cheek, "Interesting...well then, may the best inhabitant win...and trust me, I will, and you'll never see it coming." With that he snaps his fingers, disappearing from underneath you, leaving you to land on the restored hardwood flooring where the hole had been moments before, frozen in shock all over again, but more-so shocked at the fact that Beetlejuice hadn't seemed against the banter you two and incidentally fallen into, left to wonder just where it would go next.


	3. Chapter 3

After that second encounter, things between you and Beetlejuice changed, and definitely for the better. He stopped calling you newbie, started calling you different nicknames, ones he thought would leave you blushing. 'Lookin' good babes', 'What's happening tootse', 'Hey there honeydew'. That last one always left you flushed and confused, wondering in what way he meant it, especially with how little he'd tried to return the favor since your last little crash.

Instead, it seemed as if his usual attempts to keep you away from the house had turned into attempts to keep you from leaving. Instead of leaving dead bugs or live rats in your bag, he would leave bouquets of dead flowers on top, and it only took him a few tries to figure out which flower was your favorite to make the perfect mix for you. Instead of using his powers to try and scare you off he would use them to show off, although the way he did so usually ended up with a visitor fainting from fright.

You found it adorably sweet, in a strange and unusual way, "You do realize I don't mind paying for the pizza right?" BJ shrugs, grinning as he sets the box down on the living room table, "Yeah, but admit it...everything's better when it's free." You scowl playfully at him, snorting as he plops down next to you on the sofa, "Just because you scare off the delivery person before I can pay, doesn't make it free."

Something changes when you finally agree to join in on the spooky pranks, scaring the pants off a mail delivery person, leaning against each other in a breath-stealing bout of laughter. As your giggle fits slow to a stop you realize just how close you are to the green-haired ghoul, and you duck your head to try and hide your blush. You hear him chuckle, feel a hand cup your chin as he leads your eyes back to him, "Admit it, babes...you enjoyed interacting with me on a more personal level."

You blush, glancing down at the hand gently grasping at your chin, face going ghostly white as you realized, "Are you holding my chin with the arm we just ripped off your clone?!" Beetlejuice breaks out into a grin, scratching his own chin with his free hand and nodding, "Well yeah...took you a minute to notice the difference didn't it?" You groan, swatting away the extra limb, storming out the front door with a exasperated growl of, "That's it, I'm done with today~!"


	4. Chapter 4

If you had to admit it, the gentleness of your last encounter with Beetlejuice had left you mentally reeling from how he'd treated you when you first arrived. Technically speaking, you had been the one to initiate things, what with your 'warning' and the not-so-innocent 'prank', but even in that he was usually quite lewd about it all. In contrast, being held so gently, your face cradled in one of his (clone's) hands...did he want more?

More importantly did you? At first you'd thought of Beetlejuice as an unsure, insecure type, needing extra attention and validation for some yet explained reason that you had wanted to earn the privilege of learning about from him. Yet it seemed like you would learn an even more useful piece of information from his BFFFF Lydia one night during a sleep over while the bio-exorcist was off on a job.

As soon as Beetlejuice was back from the Netherworld you put your plan into action, smirking as you asked the demon to help you with a random, seemingly menial task in your room while everyone else was outside the house. Once he was in, you grabbed him by his coat collar and dragged him to the floor, laying yourself out under him so he didn't feel too trapped, "You know...I've noticed how easily you melt to putty whenever I pet through your hair." Beetlejuice grins nervously, brain working overtime to cover his ass as he realizes the chore you'd asked him to help with had been a ruse, "Who, me? Putty in someone else's' hands? Sure babes, keep dreaming."

"I wonder," You purr into Beetlejuice's ear, giggling at the full body shiver that seems to rumble through him, "Could I make you melt in other ways with just the sound of my voice? I bet I could with just the right words." Beetlejuice clears his throat, blinking himself out of his pleasurable stupor just enough to ask, "A-And uh...what would the right words be?" You grin, reaching to run a hand over his chest, between his coat and his shirt, stroking over his suspenders as you growl, "'You're always such a good boy for me, aren't you...Lawrence?"

Hearing his first name slither from your sweet lips would be a second death for the demon, that he was at least 78-80% sure of, the sound becoming the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard, his full body shiver turning into a full on shudder as he murmurs, "Holy shit babes...you really know how to ruin what little sanity a demon has left." You giggle at this declaration, gently stroking the bio-exorcist's arms to soothe him down from such an extreme reaction, "Hmm, glad I could be of help...there's more where that came from if you'd like." Beetlejuice grunts, panting brokenly through the last of his aftershocks, "Trust me baby...I would like nothing more than multiple repeats of tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

'Oh how the turns have tabled,' you think to yourself, shuddering as cold breath ghosts over the nape of your neck, hissing out a quiet, "Fuck." Beetlejuice grins down at you having caught your whisper, leaning down to growl into your ear, "What was that, Kitten?" Your body shudders at the pet name, wincing as you remember what lead up to your current predicament.

You'd been visiting to let Delia practice palm reading on you, since she'd wanted to be her own guru after the whole Life or Death, 'His name was Kevin~!' incident. Everything had been going fine, until Delia started practicing reading past life lines, "Ooh, you were a lioness in a past life...or maybe a house cat?" You blush, biting your lip as you realize how similar that is to the ghostly embodiment of 'Curios Cat', laughing nervously, "Oh come on, Schlim-thicc, which one is it?"

Apparently your reaction hadn't gone unnoticed by the household voyeur and, next thing you know, Beetlejuice had found a nickname that made you squirm, calling you Kitten every chance he got, "It seems I've found a weak spot, haven't I, Kitten?" You whimper, squirming a bit at his teasing tone, "You are so not being fair right now." BJ grins, fangs flashing in the low light of the room, "Life is hardly ever fair, my sweet, kinky little breather."

Your whole body shudders at his words, letting out another string of expletives as your chest pressed further into the back of the sofa, Beetlejuice pressing his torso up against you, "It's not even about being called any specific name." "Oh?" Beetlejuice snarls into your ear as he holds your arms behind your back, "Then what is it about pet names that gets you all wriggly?" You sigh, glancing up at him over your shoulder, "It's the fact of being called /yours/."

Everything stops at your confession and, after a tense moment of silence, you glance back at BJ, blushing as you realize his hair is bright pink, the emotions he's feeling strong enough that his mossy scruff was a similar pastel pink, "You...actually like the idea of being mine?" You pout, nodding and hiding your face in the back of the sofa, murmuring a sheepish, "Well, yeah...wasn't that obvious from the beginning?" Beetlejuice doesn't reply further, dragging you into a crushing hug, floating the two of you onto the sofa where he made sure you stayed for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had like...three other chapters after this, but idk if I'm going to write/post them, so I'll just consider this done, and perhaps I'll finish and post those later.


End file.
